


Cabin in the Woods

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Novel writer au, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Novel Writer AUMadelyn indulges his whims far too often.





	Cabin in the Woods

  
The vase lies shattered by the door.

Madelyn rubs her temple, letting out a frustrated sigh, she feels a headache coming on. A rotten cherry on top of a mouldy cake of an awful day.

All she had wanted was to work on her novel, which was the point of coming to this cabin. But John had been snippy with her all day, pushing and pushing until it broke into an argument with him eventually storming out.

She knew that bring him on this trip was a bad idea before they left, but he had looked hurt when she suggested he stay in the city. John had the hurt look down to an art, and she could deny him nothing when he used it. Madelyn indulged his whims fair too often.

  
God younger men were bloody hard work Madelyn thinks to herself, pouring a glass of whisky. "Fun with a lot of stamina, though," a voice whispers in her head.

The laptop screen glared at her; it was clear she wasn't going to write anymore today.

Part of her wants John to walk through the door, and to make up with him. Lavish him with the attention he thinks she's denied him. The other part wants to throttle him for not being understanding about her need to finish this book.

He acted like she was ignoring him to be cruel; when in reality, she was trying to work. Madelyn takes a sip of whisky. Maybe, she could have tried to juggle both working and paying attention to him more.

* * *

She hears the front door open long before she feels the weight off him on the bed.  
Madelyn is no longer angry; the desire to argue with went out hours ago.

John's arm snakes around her, pulling her close. It's hard to remember they were fighting hours earlier when she's close to him like this. Even her pounding headache hurts less.

"I'm sorry," he whispers in the dark, warm breath on the nape of her neck.

"I know," Madelyn answers, turning around to face. "But we need boundaries, one of those has to be you can't throw your toys out of your pram just because I'm working,"

"Or we keep things the way they are which works 99% of the time. Have the occasional fight because you look sexy when you're angry," John suggests, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Then have incredible make up sex,".

Madelyn lets out a laugh that makes him pout even in the dark she knows he's doing it. "No make up sex tonight my love I have a headache caused by rowing with this handsome yet annoying person today,"

"This handsome person is an idiot," John replies, kissing her forehead. "Like hot but a total moron who you love,"

"Yes, of course, I love this moron but not as much as I say chocolate or shoes or even that one guy who gave me good advice at a bus stop one time," Madelyn teases, reaching up to stroke his hair. "But you know I'm fond of him,".


End file.
